The present invention is concerned generally with a table having a releasable and tiltable table top. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a table having a retractable coupling member attached to the table pedestal or to the table top for releasably and tiltably connecting the table top to the table pedestal.
In a number of commercial and institutional settings a large group of tables can be collected together for various purposes, such as, for dining, educational matters and entertainment settings. Frequently, it is necessary or desirable to temporarily consolidate the tables individually, as well as into a group, to make room for other events in a room. It is also desirable to be able to collapse the tables to either store them or enable easy access to the area beneath the table. Tables have been devised which collapse completely, but such tables are frequently not very sturdy and have a low quality appearance. Another variety of table does include the features of being able to remove the table top and also selectively tilt the table top to a vertical orientation. This type of table can be made to have a higher quality appearance; however, while these features are of the general variety desired for the subject invention, these previous structures embody relatively complicated latching and hinging mechanisms (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,004). Such complicated mechanisms tend to be difficult to work with, are easily abused and do not offer simple structures nor flexibility of use. Such complicated mechanisms also require more time and effort to make good use of the table and also can lead to breakdowns of the mechanism itself.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved releasable and tiltable table top.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel table with a table top which is releasably and tiltably attached to a table pedestal by a retractable coupling member.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved table with a table top which is releasably and tiltably attached to a table pedestal by a spring loaded coupling member.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a novel table having a table top which can be tilted into a vertical position both sides of the table pedestal.
It is still an additional object of the invention to provide an improved tiltable table top which can be locked in place in the tilted or flat position and still be readily removed.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention, together with the organization and manner of operation thereof, will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when taken into conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numeral designate like elements in the several views.